Touch
by BatJunior
Summary: Erica decides to have some fun with her girls, too bad they don't get to play so much as watch.


"Such a good girl, aren't you?"

Her voice was as smooth as honey. Slim fingertips skimming down the inside of the upper thigh of the woman bound to the bed below her. Her fingers came away slick thanks to the juices flowing from Lydia's swollen and leaking cunt. A whine slipped from between her gagged lips when fingers tickled at the sensitive clit exposed to her, legs tensing and pulling at the ropes that had her spread open and needy.

Erica brought her hand to her mouth. Her pink tongue darting out to lick the sweet juices that coated them. She pushed her fingers passed her crimson lips with a lewd pop that only made Lydia shiver with desire. "And you taste just wonderful-" Erica could feel the other woman's eyes on her, pleading, begging for the sweet release of her orgasm. Her hips churning in an attempt to get the toy inside her to move harder and deeper within her folds. She desperately wanted to be fucked so that her body could be released from the tension building inside her from every vibration of the toy, to rid herself of the knot that only seemed to tighten within her stomach with each shallow thrust the toy gave.

Lydia had been tied up specifically to keep her from her climax. The machine was set low enough to stimulate, yet not enough to bring her any kind of real pleasure. Her legs were bound and her hands were tied above her head to the thick bed posts to keep her from touching herself. Erica knew she loved it, loved to be overpowered, held down and forced to endure her ever-growing pleasure that would soon become to feel more like torture. Lydia moaned as Erica reached between her spread legs and flicked the tip of her finger against her wet clit. "Such a needy little slut aren't you? Think you can hold out just a little bit longer and put that pretty little mouth of yours to use?" A feral grin split those crimson-painted lips when the girl beneath her nodded, and with her gag removed uttered two simple words that sent heat pooling between Erica's legs. "Yes, Mistress."

Delicate fingers hooked into the sides of Erica's black lace panties, letting the thin piece of fabric fall to the floor before stepping up onto the bed. She perched herself above Lydia's face. A soft whisper of a moan parting her lips as a tongue flicked across her cunt. Erica's hips began to grind down, pressing her already dripping pussy further down on Lydia's tongue. She reached down, threading her fingers through the tousled hair of her lover. She held her face in place as Erica rode her tongue, shamelessly fucking herself down on the skilled appendage. She could feel her climax approaching with every flick and grind of her hips.

Erica leaned her body back, one hand splaying against the heated skin beneath her while the other came to cup her breast, teasing her perked nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "Fuck," she whined, "you really are a whore aren't you?" The hand that had been supporting her reached back to lightly smack the swollen clit of the girl beneath her. Her long fingers circling the soaked skin there, only to pull away when Lydia began to cry and moan that she was close. "Ah, ah-" Erica scolded. "Coming without my permission-"

"Please, please mistress, can I come?" Her voice came out hoarse, muffled through the mouthful of juices and smooth skin. The taste of her mistress on her tongue only serving to further her arousal. She jumped, a loud moan rippling from her thundering chest when her clit was smacked a second time. She desperately rocked her hips, grinding down of the pink dildo still vibrating inside her with a gentle hum.

Erica rocked her hips down, moaning as the girl's tongue slid back inside her. She could feel her climax desperately approaching. Her stomach tightened and her thighs quivered but she refused to allow the redhead to reach her release first. "Not quite yet, babe." Erica breathed. With shaky legs, she raised herself off of Lydia's face despite other girls whine of protest. She craved something that would penetrate her deeper, rub against her insides with a desperate hardness that she couldn't get from Lydia's tongue alone. She slipped three fingers into her soaked cunt and thrust so deeply it made her toes curl in ecstasy. Erica kept her thighs spread on either side of Lydia's head, giving her the perfect view as her mistress rocked against her own hand, curling her fingers to hit the perfect spot inside of her and within seconds she was cumming, hot juices washed from her, coating her sub as she squirted her release. Erica dragged her fingers from her pussy. She rubbed her clit between her fingers, letting her cum spray across Lydia's face and chest, thighs trembling with the force of her orgasm.

"Th-Thank you, Mistress." It was all she could manage to stutter out. Being sprayed by her doms cum set her body on edge. Her body felt hot all over and her thighs quaked as her hips shamelessly buckled the toy inside of her as if it would help release the building pressure on her throbbing clit. She was eyeing her dom, silently begging her to let her come and give her the pleasure she so sorely craved after hours of being tied up and teased. "Please can I? Please, let me come." Lydia begged. She continued to plead, chanting those words like they were the only ones she knew. She felt hands on her hips, the weight of her dom having left her chest. Erica had moved, turned to face away from her and undo the ropes that bound her ankles to the bed. But not before swaying her hips in the air. Her fingers were buried deep within her again, her fingers pounded into her with a deep animalistic need to come. Erica's moans filled the room, each one louder than the last as though she were trying to drown out the sound of her fingers squishing between dripping folds. A cry of pure pleasure that sound an awful lot like a howl erupted from Erica as she came for a second time. Juices squirted from her abused hole, coating the sub beneath her and the sheets with her sweet release.

She rocked her hips down against Lydia's thigh, removing the excess juice from between her aching thighs. "I'm going to make you come on my cock, you horny little slut," Erica spoke with a teasing tone, cheeks flush from her second orgasm of the night. She stood, allowing Lydia's eyes to roam over the curves of her naked body. Smiling at her sub, Erica went to retrieve her strap-on from the draw of her nightstand. She slipped the toy on with praised ease. A soft laugh fell from her lips when she noticed the redhead began to buck and ride the toy thanks to her newly freed limbs. Erica watched the pink vibrator disappear inside Lydia's warm hole. Her shallow thrusts caused the bed beneath her to squeak and rattle. The sound coupled with Lydia's breathless moans sent a wave of heat between her legs.

"Don't get too fond of that." And just like that, the toy was turned off and pulled from her subs went hole. Lydia whined at the loos, suddenly feeling empty. However, Erica's hands were quickly upon her, shoving her knees up to her chest, exposing her hairless pussy to the cool hair. She hissed as the clear plug was pulled from her ass and was quickly replaced with the pink dildo that had just seconds ago been fucking her, driving her crazy with the need to orgasm. She groaned, ass twitching around the toy, it was thicker than the plug, much thicker. Lydia waited impatiently for it to begin moving, for the low hum of the vibrator to reach her ears. It took seconds but it felt like hours. Each touch burned her skin, leaving her craving more of her lover. Her cunt throbbed with the need to be filled.

Once filled her spine arched off the bed, her body fighting against the hold of her dom as she tried to helplessly rock back against her pounding thrusts. Each slap to her ass resulting in a yelp and a sobbing, "please." Her body was trembling. The pressure was building in her stomach, the need to come overwhelming her. She was so close, one more thrust and she would spill over, her juices flowing between her spread legs. Erica seemed to sense this because suddenly the thrusts stopped and the dildo was ever so slowly removed. She tried to protest, tried to beg for sweet release but the words were stuck in her throat. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Erica teased. The blonde raised the dildo to her lips and slowly pushed it passed her crimson lips. She hollowed out her cheeks, sucking down more of the toy, tasting the subs sweet juice on every inch of the toy. She releases the toy with a pop, running the blunt head down her chin and across her taut nipples. Erica hissed at the feeling as the slit rubbed her sensitive flesh, slowly she trailed it down further, across her flat stomach and through the light dusting of hair around her womanhood. She traced it around the base of her strap-on, once, twice and then a third before she dropped it onto the bed beside her. "Maybe I should play with Allison since you insist being a greedy slut." Erica glanced over her shoulder to the corner of the room where Allison sat strapped to a hard wooden chair. Her feet were perched on the edge of the seat as the hulking machine in front of her pounded into her with such force that it shook the chair. She was almost disappointed to see that the thick clamps on her perked nipples stopped her breast from bouncing with every thrust, but the thought was forgotten when she saw the puddle of cum on the seat of the chair beneath her gaping pussy. There was so much of her thick juices that it pooled over the side of the chair, dripping down the legs where it sank into the carpet, staining it forever with her sweet cum. Tears streamed down her flustered cheeks as she screamed and thrashed against her bonds. Erica clamped her teeth down on her red stained lips, it was all she could do not to run over there and pound into the huntress herself, forcing her to orgasm, again and again, feeling her tight walls clench around her fingers as she squirted her release.

"No! Please Mistress, please. I'll be better, please let me come, please." Lydia begged. She thrust her hips back, trying to rub herself against the tip of Erica's strap-on. "Mistress, I need you inside me, please. I'll be a good slut, please." She needed to be filled, she craved the fullness that she could only get from Erica. Her dom looked down at her, her eyes glazed over with lust.

It happened so suddenly that Lydia could not stop from screaming out as Erica suddenly thrust inside her. In one swift motion, her doms cock was buried deep inside her. It was so thick it felt as though she

was splitting open. Lydia didn't have time to catch her breath before Erica began to thrust deep into her. The blonde's movements were frantic and rough. Her nails, or were those claws dug into the flesh of her thighs as she drove her legs higher as she drove in deeper and deeper. Lydia's eyes trailed over to Allison. The brunette was screaming now. The machine inside her moved at such a ferocious pace that it cause the chair she was tied to, to thud against the wall behind her with each thrust. Her breast and thighs shook and her perfectly manicured nails dug into the arms rests of the chair.

Fingers gripped her hair so tightly that she had no choice but to tip her head back, her back arching off the bed as she held onto her restraints for dear life. Erica plowed into her tight hole like a wild animal. Every thrust drove her deeper and deeper until Lydia could feel the tip of the cock rutting against her stomach. She was close, so close. She could feel her orgasm approaching, could feel her walls clamp down on the thick member that almost seemed to pulse inside her. "Yes!" She screamed. It was like a mantra, she repeated it over and over as her release built. "That's it," Erica growled. "Come for me. Come on my cock like the slut you are. Let me hear just how much you love having your hole pounded into and how good it feels to be covered in my cum-" Erica's voice held venom, though her tongue said otherwise. Pulling her sub into an aggressive kiss before lapping at wet skin, taking in her own sweet taste before she moved to her feet. She angled herself down into Lydia's cunt, hitting right up against her spit. Lydia squealed with pleasure, her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Her vision clouded as her head fell back and her body finally let go.

Erica pulled out of her tight hole, watching her subs cum spray over the sheets and onto the strapon before delving back into her cunt once more. Her eyes were transfixed on her hole as it spasmed, forcing out more and more juices. She slapped her subs clit forcing the last bead of juice to run down her spread legs.

Lydia could not move as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. She barely registered Erica dragging the dildo from her gaping hole. When the cloud around her mind cleared she noticed that Erica was bent over her, teeth sinking into her parted lips as she shoved the toy deep inside her own cunt. Her hand moved with an inhuman speed until her body finally gave into her arousal once more and she came with a growl, her eyes flashing gold before she collapsed on top of Lydia. She humped against the subs thigh until the aftershocks of her orgasm passed. They could both still hear Allison screaming in the corner as another orgasm was ripped from her spent body but the toy inside her did not stop, it continued to pound into her pliant body. Her pussy was wide and leaking juices as her stomach tightened again it what would no doubt be another orgasm.

The dom rubbed her hand between Lydia's stretched folds, mixing their juices together. She inserted one finger into her gaping hole, gently thrusting the digit as Lydia whined. "What a good little whore," she praised, "coming so nicely for me, But I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
